a day at the beach
by garustwilight22
Summary: ring has somthing planed for pucca but what is it? read and find oout


Pucca is in her room, she going to the beach with Ching, Abyo, and Garu

**Hey everyone my boyfriend wanted to try a story so I let him use my profile so everyone here's Cody!! **

Pucca is in her room, she going to the beach with Ching, Abyo, and Garu. She's been looking for her bathing suit for 2 hours and is a little… (CRASH!!) Cranky.

"Dammnit where is it?" Pucca shouted angrily as she threw her bed into the wall.

"Oh…there it is!" Pucca said as she grabbed it from were her proud now broken bed had stood while she goes to the bathroom to change.

**2 minutes later…….**

"Oh my god this top is way, way, way to small and tight! Well I haven't went swimming since I was 10 (Pucca is 16). Pucca said as she pulled up the top that was barely doing its job.

"I've got to go buy a new one" Pucca said not knowing someone was watching her.

"SOOOoooo Pucca wants a new bathing suit huh well I can make sure you don't change from that one and will show Garu how much of a slut you are together wont we?"

A blue haired girl said as she went to every store in Sooga to buy every bathing suit.

**Meanwhile……….. **

"What do you mean there sold out that's the fifth store that's been out today!!" Pucca shouted while pulling Ching outside with her.

"Pucca that was the last store in Sooga" Ching said while taking Pucca back to the Goh-Rong.

"I know great now I'll have to wear that tight one" Pucca said waking in to the restaurant pulling Ching up to her room.

"I'm sorry Pucca if I had an extra one I'd give it to you" Ching said getting changed along with Pucca.

"Aww thanks Ching, but we better get going I saw the boys downstairs" Pucca said grabbing her hand bag full of beach things.

"Ok" Ching said as she followed Pucca downstairs to the boys.

"Hey guys lets get going" Ching said to the boys who were currently watching Pucca comes to them in awe.

"O..o..ok" they both stuttered as they walked out the door and started to head for the beach.

Pucca walked very uncomfortably to the beach with her friends. Getting whistles from boys she did and didn't know. She secretly liked it, but didn't show it at all. Also enjoying Garu major blushing so she decided to tease him a bit and walk with a little more "oomph." while she walks Garu swallows hard watching her boobs shake up and down eagerly with each step she takes trying to escape there small, tight, red prison.

**Garu's POV**

I can't take it anymore she looks sooooooooooooo hot!! Dose she know it's too tight, too small? Well I guess I can't be complaining I like it. Maybe I've judged Pucca all wrong I mean she liked me and all, but she gave up on me and stopped chasing me and I've been happy these past 6 years until today when I see her in _that._

**End of Garu's POV**

Ring-ring eagerly watched Pucca walk, waiting for the perfect moment to strike with her plan.

**Meanwhile………**

"Come on guys lets go swim" Ching said pulling Abyo into the water.

Pucca was about to go in until Garu grabbed her hand.

"P...Pu...Pucca there's s…so…so...Somthing I've got to tell Y...You" Garu stuttered trying not to keep his eyes from wandering.

Ring-ring knew this was the perfected time to do it right in front of Garu so she walked passed them like nothing was going on and then when Pucca put her arms up to Garu like trying to say "what" Ring-ring pulled both her strings making her top fall to her ankles and then she handcuffed Pucca's wrist together so she couldn't cover them up. So now two big perky breasts now were staring Garu strait in the face giving him a massive hard-on.

"GARU INSTEAD OF LOOKING AT THEM, HOW 'BOUT HELP ME COVER THEM UP!!" Pucca screamed trying to kick Ring-ring how was currently laughing her ass of from her triumph over Pucca.

Garu grabbed his shirt out of his bag and threw it over Pucca who had broken the handcuffs and put the shirt on.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BLUE HAIRED, PINK DRESS WEARIN', SPOIILED ROTTEN LITTLE SON OF A BITCH, FUCKIN' ASS WIPE!!" Pucca screamed as she ran after Ring-ring.

Garu just stood there not able to say much other than.

"Damn…….what a rack!"

**So what did ya thing yah Pucca was mostly a bitch this whole chapter I didn't try to make it that way I just-**

**Pucca: who are you calling a bitch? Carlee we really want you back your boy friend called me a bitch!**

**Garustwilight22: I know Pucca but I promised him a story so idk try to deal with that dork!**

**Cody: yah try to deal with this do-…..hey!!**

**Garustwilight22: oh you know I don't mean it!**

**Pucca: I mean it!**

**Cody: that's it I'm gonna kick your ass!**

**Pucca: bring it on I would do it though if I were you fag!!**

**Garutwilighht22: ENOUGH!! Before some on gets hurt well see you next time thanx for reading and thanx to everyone who have been reviewing all of my stories you guys rock out loud.**


End file.
